


seriously, kiss me

by mujakinamamade



Category: Free!
Genre: Babysitting, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujakinamamade/pseuds/mujakinamamade
Summary: Taking care of Tsukushi is a bit of a challenge, like most babies, but he's still cute.He's not the only cute one around, though.





	seriously, kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> DF has given me a lot of inspiration. Bless the writers for all the good food.

“He really likes that thing, huh?”

It had been a ten minute brawl that Tsukushi almost won, but Asahi had managed to get his nephew to settle down by playing episodes of some little kid cartoon on his phone. He was now sitting on Asahi’s lap, cheerfully clapping along with the theme song.

The first episode ended and Kisumi tried entertaining the baby while the next one loaded, but Tsukushi started getting teary eyed and fussy nonetheless.

“Huh? I wonder if he's hungry…”

“I don't think so. Akane-san fed him a few minutes before you arrived.”

Asahi raised him up.

“Then he might be tired or… ugh. Nevermind, he needs a new diaper. I’ll go to the back to change him.”

“Do you need any help?”

“Nah, I’m an expert.”

Asahi winked and smiled with an air of grandeur, making Kisumi laugh as he followed Asahi to the back of the store.

“Well, I changed Hayato’s diapers when I was in middle school, so I’ve got experience too.” 

Experience that proved helpful; being uncomfortable and without the distraction the cartoon provided, Tsukushi kept moving around and making it difficult for a single person to change him. So, while Asahi was busy cleaning him up, Kisumi held the tiny hands that threatened to grab and pull his uncle’s hair.

 

“Well, that’s done.” Asahi said from the sink while he washed his hands.

“Ah, looks like he's getting tired now.” Kisumi held Tsukushi against his shoulder, softly rocking from side to side; Tsukushi’s eyes were half closed already.

Asahi turned around and stared at the scene for a moment. Kisumi was humming a lullaby, and he had that fond smile and squinted eyes that made something flutter inside his chest and his breath to get caught in his throatー

“I’ll get him to his crib now, Asahi.”

“Ah, yes, right. Let’s go do that.”

 

Asahi cleared the crib of toys, and Kisumi laid Tsukushi as slowly as possible, trying to not wake him up. It became silent as both of them stood beside the crib, watching over the baby.

“Hm? Asahi, are you feeling well? You face looks even redder than usual, are you cold?”

“Yeah, I guess it’s still cool. Not a good idea to wear such short sleeves yet.”

Kisumi blinked and seemed to realize for the first time how exposed Asahi’s arms were, making him blush and causing a teasing smile.

“Woah, Asahi, it looks like all the training is really paying off.”

Asahi’s blush spread to his ears.

“Wait, whatー Howー how do you say that without stuttering…?!”

“Shhh! Asahi, don’t yell!”

Asahi put a hand over his own mouth and looked at Tsukushi, but he was still asleep.

“But, seriously, Kisumiー”

“Okay~”

Before Asahi could process the situation, Kisumi closed the short distance between them. It only lasted a couple of seconds, but it was enough to leave Asahi dazed.

“What…”

“Well, Asahi said  _ ‘seriously, kiss me’ _ , didn't you?”

“...Well, I did say it.”

“Oh?”

This time Asahi took a step forward and kissed him, holding Kisumi’s face with both hands. It wasn’t much longer than the first one; soon enough Asahi got tired of standing on the tips of his toes, and buried his face against Kisumi’s chest.

“I have wanted to do that for a long time, you know…”

Kisumi laughed and ran his fingers through Asahi’s hair.

“Well, now you can do that any time you want.”

  
  


“I’m back~ Did anything happen while I was gone?”

“Ah, sis. Nah, Tsukushi fell asleep.”


End file.
